


addicted

by demxrian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demxrian/pseuds/demxrian
Summary: Baekhyun and Yixing take turns knotting each other like the horny alpha husbands they are.





	addicted

It’s Yixing’s turn to knot Baekhyun tonight. He leans forward, mouthing across the smooth expanse of Baekhyun’s back as Baekhyun sighs, pushing his ass back in a silent plea for Yixing to add another finger, one more please, fuck, please. Yixing isn’t one to say no to Baekhyun, especially not when he’s breathless and thoroughly debauched, like he is right now, so he complies to Baekhyun’s pleading demands without a second thought.

The curtains are drawn shut, and the only light in the room comes from the lamp on the bedside table on Baekhyun’s side of the bed. It casts a soft, yellow glow across the white top sheet, across Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun’s palms are flat against the mattress, against the sheet, for a moment right before he turns his head to the side, cheek pressing against the bed, and he grasps the sheet with a low moan, knees sliding open farther for Yixing.

Sweat beads at Baekhyun’s hairline, glistening, and Yixing refrains from raising a hand and wiping it away. Baekhyun is beautiful like this, and Yixing wants to wreck him.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun keens. He pushes back against Yixing’s hand, needy and wanting. “Hurry the fuck up.”

When Baekhyun wants something, he gets it, and that extends to the bedroom. Yixing leans forward, nipping at the skin of Baekhyun’s upper back just to hear him keen again, and then Yixing slicks up his cock with some leftover lube and slides in slowly.

Apparently Baekhyun isn’t in the mood for slow tonight. His back dips and he buries his face in Yixing’s pillow. “I said,” he hisses, “hurry the fuck up or I swear to god I will leave you and find someone else who knows how to knot me right, Yixing. I swear to –”

His biting words dissolve into another moan as Yixing thrusts into him, hard, until he’s balls deep and Baekhyun’s hands scramble for something to hold on to. Yixing drapes himself across Baekhyun’s back, feeling Baekhyun shudder underneath him, and then Yixing threads their fingers together, pushing Baekhyun’s hands into the mattress as he continues to fuck into him.

“Better?” Yixing asks, mouthing at the skin right under Baekhyun’s shoulder blades as he grinds his cock into Baekhyun, knot beginning to swell.

“Much,” Baekhyun gasps, turning his head to the side and when Yixing straightens up, letting go of Baekhyun’s hands, he can see how Baekhyun’s jaw is slack, pleasure coursing through him. “Much better.”

Yixing doesn’t want to get stuck knotted in this position, so he tries to pull out before his knot grows too large, but Baekhyun’s ass clenches tight around him. Baekhyun tilts his neck and glares. “Don’t you fucking dare, Zhang Yixing. I will cut your balls off and shove them down your throat if you even think about pulling out right now.”

It’s an empty threat, but Yixing listens anyway and thrusts back in, watching as his knot swells and begins to catch on Baekhyun’s rim. His pace grows a little erratic as Baekhyun squeezes around him again and Yixing lets out a groan, leaning forward to kiss across Baekhyun’s back as he continues to fuck into him. His knot grows until it’s too large to take out and then he grinds into Baekhyun, breathing heavily as his orgasm rolls through him in waves of mind-tingling pleasure.

Baekhyun’s hand is busy wrapped around his own cock, hips jerking, until finally Baekhyun cries out Yixing’s name as he comes, shuddering under Yixing’s weight.

“Good?” Yixing asks. He nudges and urges Baekhyun to move into a more comfortable position, and after a few difficulties they manage to find a way onto their sides with Yixing’s cock, and knot, still in Baekhyun’s ass. Yixing noses at Baekhyun’s neck and breathes in the scent of his mate.

Baekhyun snorts. “As if it would be bad. Have you seen the way your hips move?”

“Have you seen your own?” Yixing asks, a smile playing across his lips. He rests his hand on Baekhyun’s waist, rocking his hips forward just a bit to hear Baekhyun’s sharp intake of breath. “We make quite the devastating pair, if I say so myself.”

“You’re just saying that so I’ll fuck you tomorrow.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Yixing slides his hand forward and splays his fingers across Baekhyun’s abdomen. He can feel the subtle rise and fall of Baekhyun’s stomach as he breathes, and he presses his lips to Baekhyun’s shoulder with a content hum.

Baekhyun laughs and leans back against him. “No, not at all.”

* * *

It’s Saturday, which means Yixing can stay in bed a little while longer. He stretches out his legs, curling his toes in the sheets before turning onto his side and pressing himself against Baekhyun’s warm body with a pleased sigh. Baekhyun rolls onto his back, groans, and flops an arm across his face, shielding his eyes from the sun. “It’s too early to be up.”

“Then go back to sleep,” Yixing murmurs, forehead resting against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “It’s the weekend so we don’t have to get up if we don’t want to.”

“Tell that to my dick,” Baekhyun mutters.

Yixing waits a moment to make sure he heard right, and then he just starts laughing. He doesn’t stop even when Baekhyun turns his head and frowns at him. “What? I’m just telling the truth.”

After a moment, Yixing manages to tone down the laughter enough to say, “I’m sure you are.”

“Well?” Baekhyun turns onto his side, sliding a thigh between Yixing’s legs, and Yixing can feel how aroused he is. “Are you going to do anything about it?”

“That depends.” Yixing bites down on his lower lip, tugging on it with his teeth and watching as Baekhyun follows every movement with his eyes. “Are you going to let me ride you?”

Judging by how quick Baekhyun is to sit up and lean over to grab for the lube on the bedside table, Baekhyun has no qualms about Yixing riding him.

“So is that a yes?” Yixing asks, teasing.

Baekhyun scrunches his nose. The sheets are bunched up around his waist, his hair is a mess, and he looks absolutely amazing like this. “No.” It’s easy to tell how Baekhyun tries to keep his face straight, free from emotion, but it doesn’t work. Yixing spots the quirk of his lips, the way his words are partially stilted as he continues, lube in one hand. “No, you can’t ride me, Yixing. I can’t believe you would even ask something like that.”

Yixing kicks the sheets off, nudging them toward the bottom of the bed with his toes. He sleeps naked, like Baekhyun, and he sighs, reaching his hand down to give his cock a few tugs while Baekhyun watches. “That’s too bad,” he says. “I have a problem and I was hoping my husband would be able to help me with it.”

Well that seems to have caught Baekhyun’s attention as now Baekhyun’s eyes are hot on him. He turns onto his side, facing Yixing. “What kind of problem?”

Yixing doesn’t answer right away. He settles back against the sheets and spreads his legs, sending Baekhyun a meaningful look. “I need a knot.”

Baekhyun leans forward, pressing his soft lips against Yixing’s collarbone and Yixing can feel the way they pull up in the corners into a grin. “I can certainly help with that,” he murmurs, trailing one hand down Yixing’s chest.

Even though Baekhyun's knot isn't as large as Yixing's, Baekhyun always takes his time stretching him out, and it’s something that Yixing always enjoys. Yixing's toes curl and his breath hitches as Baekhyun takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it for a moment before moving lower and kissing his way across Yixing's toned stomach. Baekhyun's fingers are perfect, too, and they're nearly as perfect as his mouth, Yixing thinks as he threads his fingers in Baekhyun's dark hair, watching as Baekhyun kisses the skin above his belly button one last time before glancing up.

"Ready?" Baekhyun asks, breath hot against Yixing's abdomen as he reaches for the lube right next to them, half hidden under a stray pillow.

Yixing nods, spreading his legs so Baekhyun has room to move between them. "Hurry up," he says. He grins when Baekhyun huffs and nips at his stomach before sitting up and slicking up a few fingers.

He lets out a low moan when one of Baekhyun's fingers brushes tentatively against his rim before sliding inside, and it's not long before Baekhyun has three fingers stretching him out while Yixing tightens his hold on Baekhyun's hair, pulling him up for a messy kiss that leaves Baekhyun panting against his mouth.

Yixing lets his hands fall to Baekhyun's back, feeling the muscles stretch and move under his touch as Baekhyun buries his face in the crook of Yixing's neck with a groan. "You're so perfect."

"I'd be even more perfect on your knot." And really, Yixing knows Baekhyun can't argue with that.

Baekhyun curses, pulling out his fingers as he settles between Yixing's legs. He pushes Yixing's knees up a little and presses the tip of his cock against Yixing's rim, tilting his head up and looking at Yixing from under a mess of sweaty hair.

Yixing almost wants to ask if Baekhyun has changed his mind - if Baekhyun would rather fuck Yixing like this than having Yixing ride him, but Baekhyun speaks up before Yixing can ask. "Can... can I just -"

"I don't care how we do it. I just want you in me - now."

Baekhyun doesn't wait. He pushes into Yixing, filling him up and fucking into him with practiced ease. They've been together for so long that Yixing knows how to lift his hips for Baekhyun to slide in just right. Yixing's cock aches, lacking attention, and Yixing slides a hand down between their bodies to stroke himself slowly, his rhythm in time with Baekhyun's slow, but hard, thrusts.

After a moment, Baekhyun pushes Yixing's hand off of his cock with a grunt. "Allow me," he says, wrapping his warm, slick fingers around Yixing. The leftover lube on his fingers makes their slide up and down Yixing's cock smoother, faster. Yixing's breath hitches and he squeezes around Baekhyun.

Between Baekhyun rocking into him, pressing wet kisses against his collarbones, and his hand on Yixing's cock, Yixing is almost certain he's going to come before Baekhyun's knot even starts to swell.

Fortunately, he doesn't have to wait long. They end up on their sides, with Baekhyun folding one of Yixing’s legs up towards his chest to be able to thrust deeper and harder and the next time Baekhyun slides in, Yixing moans, feeling the base of Baekhyun's cock start to grow.

Baekhyun's knot isn't as large as Yixing's, but that doesn't mean it doesn't feel amazing, filling him up just right, and Yixing makes sure that Baekhyun knows that. He whispers praises for Baekhyun to hear, telling him how his cock feels so good in him and how his knot fits perfectly. "The only knot for me," he whimpers when Baekhyun is finally buried in him, knot pulsing as he comes.

Once they’re both sated, curled up together, Yixing feels Baekhyun shift to tuck himself against Yixing’s body, wrapping an arm around his ribs. Baekhyun’s knot is still in him; it’ll take a little while before they can do much besides relax. They can clean up later, anyway, and Yixing still hasn’t ridden Baekhyun.

Yixing has plans for the rest of the morning, and most of them involve riling Baekhyun up until he’s begging to come, but for now he relaxes back against Baekhyun’s chest and just grins.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 2 years ago but it's so [fire emojis] i just had to post it here. come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/syrazes)!


End file.
